


A morning like this

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher/Female Mickey Milkovich, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: If someone had told Lillian Gallagher over a year ago -when they fucked for the first time- that Mykhaila Milkovich would have her this wrapped around her finger she would’ve called you as clinically insane as Monica. In this moment waking up entwined with Mickey felt as natural as breathing.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A morning like this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so pls excuse how rough it is
> 
> set loosely in season 3 as if Terry had never found ian and mickey and their sporadic drug run sleepovers continued.
> 
> as it is a female mickey and ian it is a bit OOC.
> 
> any and all feedback would be v v appreciated!

Ian watched as Mickey slept; peering over her white shoulder to her dark hair spread across the pillow. She looked strikingly beautiful in the pale light of the bedroom and Ian was hit by how strongly she wanted to kiss her. Mickey jolted the thought from Ian's mind waking all at once with years of practiced panic when she felt the warm arms tightly constricting her bare waist. The red hair draped over her shoulder and the smell of Ian’s strawberry shampoo immediately put her at ease. Mickey’s face relaxed a little faster each morning they spent together and watching it was one of Ian’s favourite Mickey related pastimes (a new subcategory that was growing by the day).

It was still early but the sounds of the Southside roaring to life meant Ian knew she would have to leave soon to make her shift at the Kash and Grab. Leaving was always the worst part of these stolen days when Mickey’s dad and brothers were on another drug run. Ian didn’t think she would be such a fan of the drug trade until she escaped the group home for their first ‘sleepover’. Now each night they could sleep in the same bed felt like a lifeline.

Ian kissed the back of Mickey’s warm bare shoulder smiling involuntarily as Mickey moved further back into her arms. Ian placed another few kisses down the smooth white skin humming as she tightened the hand she had tangled with Mickey’s as they slept.

If someone had told Lillian Gallagher over a year ago -when they fucked for the first time- that Mykhaila Milkovich would have her this wrapped around her finger she would’ve called you as clinically insane as Monica. In this moment waking up entwined with Mickey felt as natural as breathing. 

“Okay, Okay Gallagher” Mickey’s husky morning voice said in response to a particularly enthusiastic shoulder peck. She was grouchy in the mornings- especially when she knew Ian had to leave soon (not that she would admit that) - but to Ian’s trained ear the undercurrent of contentment was obvious. Mickey turned in Ian’s arms and in reply to Ian’s overdramatic noise of complaint she pecked her on the mouth. 

Ian automatically ran her hands through Mickey’s dark long hair and held her in the kiss tasting her mouth and sighing into the sleepy morning makeout. At the start of their “relationship” - they had been exclusive for months after Dr Nat Lishman was out of the picture but Ian knew the label would freak Mickey out- Mickey hadn’t let Ian kiss her for what felt like an eternity and now the novelty of kissing her felt like it would never wear off. As they pulled apart Ian felt her smile take over her face and Mickey’s cheeks flush pink in response. She knew better than to point out the blush- especially if she wanted to get laid ever again- but her stomach warmed all the same. These days Ian knew Mickey felt more for her than she would admit and every inch of proof had her falling hook, line and sinker. 

“Morning Mick” Ian whispered smugly when Mickeys blue eyes finally opened and Mickey buried her face into Ians long hair finding the bare skin between her neck and her shoulder and muttering her own “morning shithead” in response. Ian chuckled at the familiarity of it tangling her legs tightly with Mickeys. Mickey was surprisingly sweet by Mickey standards in the mornings but her sharp tongue was exempt. 

“Mandy home yet baby?”

“Thought I told you to stop with that nickname shit, and fuck if I know where Mandy is I didn’t hear her come home last night”

Ian had been chipping away at Mickey’s nickname resistance for weeks and she thought that last nights positive reinforcement in the form of an impressive orgasm streak could’ve been a breakthrough. She was certain she would get through eventually. 

“Hmmm okay baby, gotta get up and get some breakfast before I go”

Mickey slapped her bare ass in retort and Ian laughed at the sting. Ian reluctantly unwrapped herself from Mickey still smiling as Mickey dodged the kiss she attempted to plant on her forehead. 

Ian left the warm bed and got dressed in her tight jeans and bra. She was deliberately avoiding looking at Mickey naked in her unmade bed knowing she would never leave the room if she did. 

Once she had her t-shirt on Ian turned around to find Mickey perched on the edge of the bed in her old sleep top. Mickey smirked knowing the effect wearing Ian’s clothes had on the taller girl. The top was oversized on her shorter frame; just skimming the end of her panties. Before her brain had caught up Ian’s fingers automatically reached the top of Mickey’s exposed thick thighs and she knelt down in front of Mickey her fingertips tracing the hickeys she had left the night before. She pressed into the bruises on her inner thighs and watched as Mickey bit her pink lips to contain a breathy gasp.

The sight of Mickey’s pillowy lips reddening was enough for Ian to want to feel them against hers again. She slid her freckled hands under the sleep top and grasped Mickey's smooth hips tilting her body until she was looking at Ian. Ian puckered her lips when Mickey’s blue eyes met hers and Mickey huffed tousling Ian’s wavy hair playfully in feigned annoyance. Mickey laced her fingers through Ian’s hair and bit her bottom lip slipping her tongue in Ians mouth at her mumbled “ouch”. 

Just as Ian was about to pull the top off of Mickey's bare chest her phone alarm rung. Mickey pulled away from Ian’s lips huffing in frustration as her hands got caught in Ian’s tangled waves.

“You and that fucking alarm and my goddamn hand is stuck in this birds nest” Mickey bitched.

“Yeah Mick, not like you messed it up last night”

“Whatever Gallagher, turn that shit off already”

Ian hated that sound but it was a necessary evil with too many close calls with Mickey’s dad and nearly missed shifts at the Kash and Grab. Ian tried not to look too fond as she reached into her jean pocket and turned off the alarm. When Mickey had finally untangled her hand, sacrificing a few red strands in the process, Ian planted a quick peck on her lips before she could protest. 

She stood up and Mickey slapped Ian’s offered hand sauntering past her with a slap on the ass instead. Ian followed into the Milkovich kitchen watching as Mickey’s bare feet padded around the floor as she made coffee. 

Ian grabbed two of the pop tarts “should i get something to eat at work instead?”

“Nah who cares about the rest of those fuckers, besides I got a shift later can get some stuff before they get home”

“Yeah don’t be late” Ian said nudging Mickey and putting the poptarts in the toaster

“Fuck off, you know I can’t be with my probation douche bag” Mickey muttered brushing her fingers gently against Ians as she handed her a mug of coffee.

Mickey had got out of juvie a few months ago- she had used the Milkovich signature mean right hook on a police officer- and she was back to working at the Kash and Grab. 

Ian leant over the toaster grabbing a poptart and giving the other to Mickey. Mickey stook a bite licking the corner of her mouth Ian blatantly staring at the action. 

“What are you looking at? Eat your damn poptart Ian”

Ian shook her head fondly leaning against the bench and trying not to focus too much on how remarkably blue Mickey's eyes looked in the light. Yeah, she could get used to mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!


End file.
